Violet Cullen
by StarDust Daze
Summary: Violet Cullen has always been the shadow of her twin sister Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but when disaster strikes and the Volturi comes. Will this family stay together?


Violets POV.

I am plain Violet Cullen. I am 8 years old physically, I am mentally though 3 years old. I have brown hair with tints of gold at the bottom,  
sometimes my hair is in ringlets when I wake up, or crammed, or thick curls, or even waves. Today my hair is in ringlets, my eyes can change green to brown, they are green today,I have pale skin also. My sister Renesmee who is turning ten like me tomorrow. I can't wait for tomorrow, I peeked into Aunt Alice's mind when she didn't know and I saw she was having a surprise party.

I got on dark washed skinny jeans, a tank top with a white and gray cropped top that says PEACE in bold letters. I got on red converse I rushed down stairs. My sister Renesmee was already down stairs was getting her hair brushed by Aunt Rosalie while mom was baking cookies. Aunt Alice,Emmett,Dad,Jacob,Seth,and Jasper are my only friends. Renesmee has Mom,Aunt Rosalie,Grandma,Grandpa,Seth and Jacob since they both imprinted on me and Renesmee [Weird right?] are head over heels for her.

Not like I am complaining,I have more freedom and fun with Emmett and Aunt Alice. I walked over to Aunt Alice. ''Can we play paint ball with Emmett and maybe Jacob?'' I asked. ''Maybe.'' Aunt Alice said. ''EMMETT! JACOB!'' Alice yelled, or well said. They came over quickly. ''Yes?'' Emmett said, excited.

''Whose up for paint ball?'' Alice said excited. ''I am!'' Emmett said, jumping up and down, making the house shake. ''Emmett!'' Bella scolded. Not for me of course! For her dearest Renesmee. ''Sorry.'' Emmett said mockingly. Bella shook her head. ''Well lets go!''  
Alice said, not taking anything to thought. Emmett threw me on his back and in seconds we were in the snowy clearing.

''Ready?'' Alice said. ''Go!'' Alice said echoed in the clearing. Emmett turned right at me and tried shoot paintballs at me,but just in time I teleported in top of his head, I am a copycat, I can copy other people's power if I know what it does and what it is called. Knowing I weigh nothing on top of Emmett, I back flipped off his head in thin air.

*5 hours later.*

''Uh oh,lets go.'' Alice said, looking at a pretty blonde pale woman looking down at us, I didn't hesitate to move. I got on Emmett's back and in a matter of seconds we were back in the Cullen's house, it was already late kind of, 7:07 P.M. I looked at the family room, Bella was smiling down at Renesmee, While Rosalie was writing a model application down for Renesmee.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I changed into a white with black polka dots tank top with black running shorts. I sat down on my bed and drew, soon enough the sun was gone and the darkness leaked through my window. I yawned and stirred under the covers, soon enough my eyelids drooped and the darkness came over me.

When I woke up Jacob and Alice was poking me. ''Wake up!'' They said quite loud. I sat up quickly. 'Too quick!' I thought and I got unsteadied and my head hit the pillow. This time I just got up normally. ''What?'' I said ''Come on! Today is special.'' Alice said. I rolled my eyes. I went into the bathroom and turned on a hot shower trying calm myself as the hot water rolled down my back, I washed my hair and body.

When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel, I went into my room quickly and saw the outfit on my bed, it was blue baby doll dress to mid-thigh and knitted at the end. There was a leather belt in the middle, and At the chest area it was knitted like at the end. I put on black tights,that,and flats.

My hair was like yesterday, dirty blonde and in ringlets,I still have emerald green eyes,pale skin, I let my hair fall down to my waist, it grew and my arms and legs,and my cheekbones, I seemed more mature. I brushed my hair and went down stairs. First I brushed my teeth thought.

''What's up?'' I whispered to Alice. ''Oh Renesmee's owner of the best fashion pre-teen is coming over. ''Oh.'' I said mocking. Alice just rolled her eyes. I heard a knock on the door. Suddenly came in a man who looked like a fashion model, he was tan and tall with dark brown hair. ''Hello I am Mr. Smith.'' He said, shaking Bella- I mean mom's hand. ''I am Bella Cullen.'' Mom said. Soon Renesmee came down stairs, she was wearing a yellow sundress with a leather belt at her her was down and clipped back.

''Hello.'' Renesmee said, her voicing ringing like bells to . ''Who's this?'' said. ''Renesmee Cullen,remember?'' Mom said. ''I know but her.'' Mr. Smith said, looking at me. ''Um? That's..'' Rosalie said. ''I'm Violet.'' I said ignoring Rose. ''I want her instead.'' said.

I was amazed. ''What!'' Bella and Rosalie said at the same time. ''Yes,um Friday 10:30 A.M.?'' He asked. ''That will be fine.'' Alice said,  
smiling. ''Okay, see you later.'' said and with that he left. I was happy but that ended to soon of course. Mom was glaring daggers at me. ''How dare you! I knew you were not my child! Your the devil! Devil! I wish you were never born!'' Bella snarled.

With that, she leapt straight at my throat, leaving me helpless.

**A/N: Please review! Flames appreciated! Hoped you liked it.**


End file.
